


Lazy Day

by TheAlmightySand



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Trans Character, first fic whooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightySand/pseuds/TheAlmightySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Naoto doesn't have any cases to work on. So he decides to spend a day with his girlfriend.</p>
<p>(Naoto is referred to with he/him pronouns here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightwoofking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwoofking/gifts).



Naoto woke up at a reasonable hour for the first time in a month.

He made no move to get up, content to watch a beam of sunlight from the window slowly travel across the floor. They’d finally caught the murderer that the police had been chasing for the past few weeks, so with no more need to scrutinize case files, he’d gone to bed early last night. In the years since he’d completed college and returned to full-time detective work, he’d only gotten more famous for his mystery-solving ability, so he’d undoubtedly be called to a new case before long. Naoto had long ago learned to enjoy what little break time he got.

Naoto’s good mood was rudely interrupted when he sat up and became aware of the weight on his chest. There was the downside of constantly chasing criminals: no time to recover from major surgery. With all the overtime he’d been putting in, nobody would deny him a few months off, but a case would always pop up that was just too important to ignore. Lately, Rise had been hinting that if he didn’t schedule an appointment and request that break soon, she’d do it herself. 

Naoto felt a familiar pang of guilt when he thought about Rise and his thoughts drifted to the previous evening: her chin resting on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist but kept a respectful distance away from his chest, the soothing feeling of her breathing against his back. But, as always, he’d had to ask her to leave when he’d started feeling drowsy. He’d always dreamed of waking up next to the one he loved, and he knew Rise probably wanted the same thing. But he couldn’t let her see him without his chest firmly bound. Not now, probably not ever.

After he’d gotten dressed and made his way downstairs, he found Rise lounging on their couch, staring at the TV with a glazed look like she’d stopped caring about whatever she was watching long ago. Naoto’s slacks and button-down shirt contrasted sharply with Rise’s sweatpants and one-size-too-big T-shirt; unlike Naoto, she could switch off her “must always dress well” instinct on lazy days. She glanced up at him as he entered the room, and gave a smile that almost dripped with affection when she saw who it was. Naoto knew by now that Rise could be a bit over-the-top in her displays of affection, but he couldn’t claim he minded.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” she greeted him. “Sleep well last night?”

 

Naoto sat down on the couch next to Rise, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. “Yes,” he answered. “I’d thought that the excitement of solving the case would keep me up. Apparently, I’d lost more sleep over this past month than I thought.”

Rise hummed in agreement, and they sat there for a while, relaxing in each other’s presence. Finally she said, “You know, I hear a remake of the second Featherman movie just came out.”

“Oh?” Naoto said, trying to sound neutral. He didn’t know why he bothered anymore; Rise knew all about his undying love of the Featherman franchise. She had to know he’d been following news of this movie for months.

“Yeah,” she said. “And, you know, it has been a while since we went on a proper date together…”

“True,” Naoto agreed; they could both thank their respective jobs for that. “I wonder what people will think, though, seeing a grown man go in to see Featherman with his girlfriend.” 

“Maybe we can ask Nanako-chan if she’d like to come?” Rise suggested. “She’s a kid. We’ll say we’re her - no, we’re a bit young to be her parents… We’ll say we’re her aunt and uncle, or something.”

“Rise, Nanako-chan is fifteen,” Naoto pointed out. “That’s still a bit old for Featherman, and I’m not sure she even likes it.”

“Oh, quiet, you. It’s a great plan.”

They ended up going on their own, but nobody around them seemed to care; as it turned out, people in Okina didn’t worry about who saw movies as much as people in Inaba might. They’d mostly kept the script from the original, and Naoto was able to whisper along with all the lines in some of his favorite scenes.

When they emerged from the theater, Naoto was chatting excitedly, “ - and during the fight scenes, it all seemed so realistic, I knew some of the tricks they were using when filming, but if I didn’t I’m not sure even I could have figured it out, they must have gone all out with the special effects - of course, why wouldn’t they, with the script already written for them - “

Naoto stopped when he saw Rise give a huge yawn. “I - My apologies, I didn’t notice you were tired - come to think of it, that was a pretty long film…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Rise mumbled, a little sleepy-sounding. “It’s adorable, seeing you get all excited like that.” Naoto felt his face grow hot, not just from the compliment but because of how cute Rise was when she was tired.

Naoto gently took her hand. “Thank you for seeing the movie with me,” he said. “But it’s getting late now. Let’s go home.”

When they arrived back at their house, Rise pulled a soda out of their fridge and settled on the couch while Naoto took inventory of what ingredients they had. “Rise?” he called. “You seem tired. I’ll handle dinner tonight.” 

“It was just a movie, Naoto-kun, I’m not that tired,” Rise protested, getting up and stretching. “Let me help.”

Even though it had been a long time since they’d done any cooking together, they worked together as seamlessly as if they’d been doing it every night. After they’d finished cooking, they settled down around a small table in their living room to eat. Naoto glanced over at Rise and was struck by the fact that he’d used to think this would never happen - back in high school, when he’d just realized the depth of his crush on Rise but didn’t have the courage to say anything, he would have killed for the chance to just sit down and eat dinner with her like he was doing right now.

I really am a very lucky man, Naoto thought as he began to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic is the Completed!
> 
> for the purposes of this fic i headcanon that after they moved in together rise eventually learned that naoto could not eat her food. (he tried to cook at first, or at least help, but he inevitably gets wrapped up in work and forgets to eat if rise doesn't do anything.) she constantly complains (lightheartedly) about how "boring" his palate is but she learned to cope bc the alternative was "So I think I've got a great lead on this case" "But when was the last time you ate?" "What"
> 
> this fic was a gift for the lovely Nightwoofking!


End file.
